


i will be your father figure

by cursebreakker



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horny Rey (Star Wars), Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, No Pregnancy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Taboo, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unsafe Sex, Virginity Kink, and they were roommates!! kinda, daddy kink kinda, discussions about marriage and babies, free use of the word babygirl, i might have made this more slowburn than expected, inspired by a tweet, no beta we die like men, no use of the word daddy tho, open ending but a happy ending nonetheless, rey has the hots for her dad's best friend, scummy plutt makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursebreakker/pseuds/cursebreakker
Summary: inspired by the tweet: "@paleswhore he looks like a retired carpenter who has a bad leg and enjoys sitting in his la-z-boy all day long. he sometimes lets you ride his thigh, murmuring, 'easy, kid... been a long time since i had a sweet thing squirming in my lap like this. you trying to give me a heart attack?'"Rey's a freshman in college, until she finds a place to stay her dad's best friend has offered his home for her to crash in since he lives in the same city her university is situated in. The problem is: she's always had a crush on the man. How long will it take her to give in to her childhood crush and show Mr. Solo she's no longer a little girl?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 65
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> Rey is eighteen in this fic, therefore a consenting adult. I'm aware that she is still very young and the age difference between Ben and Rey is...a lot (25 years). But again, which one of us hasn't pined for actors twice or thrice our own age? This is just a fun little story where I can have a safe space to explore these themes.
> 
> I'd also like to give a shoutout to Clara, whose [tweet](https://twitter.com/paleswhore/status/1301642267074203657) inspired this entire thing you're about to read. As soon as I saw the picture and the caption she provided with it I knew I had to write it someday, and the day has finally arrived! The Ben in the picture is a little bit older than I imagined him to be in this story, I put him at forty three years old, but you can (of course) imagine him whatever age you please! 
> 
> Thanks for clicking and happy reading!

The house is a cute two storey with a big driveway and an invitingly cozy front porch. There's even a swing seat with twin round iron tables on each side, a potted plant on each of them. 

Rey parks her car in the driveway, knowing she's probably blocking the car sitting inside the garage, and takes out her suitcase from the backseat pulling out the handle to roll it up to the house's blue front door. 

Once there, she rings the doorbell and waits patiently for the man she knows lives there to answer. Inside, she hears a TV and after some moments a familiar voice calling: "Who's there?" 

Familiar because she grew up knowing it. 

"It's Rey!" She provides.

Not long after, Mr. Solo opens the door. A furrow in his brow. "Rey? You're early." 

She smiles. "I thought I'd do a little bit of sightseeing before the start of the semester, God knows I won't have time for it later." 

He opens the door wider, silently inviting her in. His home is as cozy as she remembered it being, with hardwood floors and a big living room to the left where she can see the TV is muted now. He closes the door behind her, then offers to take her suitcase. 

"I got it," she tells him and as a force of habit her eyes go to his bad leg. He seems to go still for a moment, but shrugs and keeps walking to the staircase dividing the living room from a dining room to her right. 

When she was young and had no social filters she had asked him why he limped, he had only chuckled lightly and dismissed her father's worry that she had offended him. "A bad day happened, kid." He'd told her. 

Some years later, she found out what exactly a "bad day" meant. Mr. Solo had been twenty three when he and his family were involved in a car crash, he had been the sole survivor but his leg had never really healed right. 

He mounts up the staircase with some difficulty, she has half a mind to help him but years of knowing him had shown her he dislikes being treated like an invalid. She'd seen him rebuff her father's attempt to help him countless times, he always got grumpy afterwards, like people wanting to help him up the stairs or carry something heavy for him was a personal attack to his person. 

"I want to thank you again for letting me stay here, Mr. Solo," she says, right behind him on the staircase. 

"You're my best friend's kid," he responds gruffly, the effort of mounting the steps taking a toll on him. "And you're a nice girl, Rey." 

She's glad he can't see the blush on her cheeks. A nice girl wouldn't have daydreamed a million different scenarios for how this semester would play out, with her living under his roof until she could find a place for herself. A nice girl wouldn't have found out about the joys of self pleasure by touching herself after seeing Mr. Solo in swimming trunks when he went to spend a summer with the Damerons in their beach house. 

He leads her to one of the guest rooms upstairs, it has a nice view of the backyard and plenty of sunlight. The bed is big enough for two with a pretty design on the wrought iron bed frame, a cream colored duvet and twin nightstands on each side. On the far wall there's a wardrobe, the same shade of cream as the duvet and the nightstand's wood, a large circular rug set before it. 

It's a very nice room. She'll have no trouble adapting to it. 

"You have space in the wardrobe, and the bathroom is down the hall. You can leave your things there too, since I use the bathroom in my room," He explains while she goes to open the wardrobe doors only to find empty space inside. 

"This is perfect," she says, "thank you." 

He's leaned against the bedroom's doorway, teetering between the room and the hallway. His eyes look soft when she meets them and his lips mirror the smile on her own face, though his is much more contained. 

"I usually cook for myself," he tells her, "but I can cook for two now, if you don't mind having unseasoned food that is." 

Rey cocks her head to the side, arms askance as she rests her hands on her hips. "You don't like seasoning?" 

"I don't know how to season," he confesses. "One of my many flaws." 

She laughs and starts unpacking her suitcase as he stands there in the doorway making small talk. However, Rey hadn't considered how awkward it would be to put away her lingerie with her father's best friend watching over her like a hawk. Well, not exactly like a hawk, but it feels like it when she absently reaches for the bright red fabric only noticing what exactly she's holding in her hand when Mr. Solo's familiar baritone slowly fades away into silence. Her head snaps to him, eyebrows pinching together, and she sees his eyes focused on her hands. More precisely on what's _on_ her hands. 

Oh. 

She quickly throws the damned panties in one of the empty drawers in the wardrobe. Mr. Solo seems to have woken up from the trance-like state he had been in, she can see the light rose dusting on his cheeks as he clears his throat. 

"So, um, dinner at seven?" 

She nods, eager to have him gone so she can put away her lingerie without feeling like she'll expire from embarrassment. 

"Okay, I'll be downstairs," he says, already walking away from her doorway, "if you need me." 

Rey plops down on the fluffy mattress after he's gone, her heart racing stupidly in her chest after that brief interaction. He was just surprised she owns any lingerie, that must be it. Mr. Solo watched her grow up, for Christ's sake, of course he would be shocked that the little girl he knew liked to wear provocative underwear every once in a while now that she was old enough to do it. 

The subliminal message that she wasn't a little girl anymore must have startled him. 

She kept putting away her underwear, thoughts whirring inside her head. Many of them about a certain Mr. Solo and how he would react to see the same red thong on her body. 

  
  


Rey decides that she will cook dinner on her first day at Mr. Solo's house. It would be poor manners on her part to let the man do the work when he 1) clearly sucks at it and 2) is offering his home for her to stay in as long as she needs to. Even though she told herself she won't spend more than one semester under his roof. 

She climbs down the steps and checks on him in the living room, he's sprawled in his la-z-boy recliner taking a nap and the TV is on playing reruns of a shitty reality show that probably started playing after he went to sleep. The sight is incredibly endearing to her, his face looks so much younger in sleep when he's not frowning or pursing his lips in annoyance at something someone said. Rey recognizes that she's always had an unrequited crush on him, but now that she's older and has had a bit more experience in the field she can say with certainty that her attraction is not misplaced. 

His hair is soft and just long enough to cover his ears, which she knows are a little too big from the times she saw him with wet hair from the pool or the beach. Streaks of white hair intertwine with his naturally dark locks, creating that salt and pepper look that simply only makes him look even more handsome. His beard is much the same, dark with white hairs concentrated around the chin and upper lip. She remembers him clean shaven too, and she knows that with or without a beard he is still stupidly hot. 

He sleeps with his mouth slightly open, soft snores falling out through the slitted entrance and she wonders if his lips are as soft as they look. She might have done something stupid and touched them just to check had she not bumped into the side table beside the la-z-boy making the remote control resting there fall on the floor producing a loud _smack_ that startled him awake.

"Rey?" He mumbles sleepily when his eyes focus on her. 

Kneeling to pick up the remote control, she repeats sorry over and over until he stops her with a hand on her shoulder. She feels his touch all the way down to her toes, it makes her freeze in place. 

"It's okay," he says, taking the remote control from her hand to turn off the TV and putting it back on the table. "You just gave me a fright." 

"I gave myself a fright," she jokes lamely, trying to diffuse the awkward energy she unwillingly created. 

"What time is it?" 

She glances at the clock hanging on the wall. "Time to start dinner." 

"That's why you came looking for me?" He rubs one eye with the heel of his hand. "Are you hungry, kid?" 

Rey tries not to wince at the childhood term of endearment he's always used with her. She needs to remind herself that no matter how big her crush on Mr. Solo is, he will always see her as a little girl. 

"It's not that," she says, "I just wanted to see if you're okay with me cooking dinner tonight?" 

He stares back, still a bit sleepy. "Is it because I said my cooking is bad?" 

She laughs, involuntarily nudging his forearm in a playful way. In a flirting manner. Immediately, she retreats her hand and watches for his reaction. He didn't seem to mind, so she breathes relieved and continues. 

"No, actually, maybe," she adds with a chuckle. "I just want to say thank you for having me here." 

"I don't know how many times you'll say thank you, kid," he grumbles, standing up to stretch his back muscles. She tries not to glance at the sliver of skin revealed in his midriff when he stretched his arms over his head. "It's fine." 

"Not everyone would do this, that's all." 

"Well," he says, clearing his throat. "I've always liked you." 

Her heart flutters, even if her brain tells her to stop being emotional. "Yeah?" 

Mr. Solo smiles, a soft lifting of his lips that is enough to make Rey feel special just for witnessing it. "Yeah, you've always been a good girl." 

The praise goes straight to her lower abdomen, like liquid fire licking up her insides. She mentally advises herself to keep her cool, after all, she doesn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of Mr. Solo. 

They move to the kitchen, Rey slowing her pace to keep up with him as he pretends not to notice what she's doing. He's not always happy when he sees that people are changing something to accommodate him, she knows that he hates being an "inconvenience", as if his friends are doing him a favor and not only looking after him because they care. 

His kitchen is big and she can see it is very well loved. Mr. Solo might claim to be a bad cook but he sure does use the counters that look washed out from cleaning, or the pans that are burned on the bottom, or the cutting board that has many nicks in it. She smiles at every detail she can pick up in the room, it's like discovering a new side of him, one she had never seen before. 

She starts working on dinner, asking for the supplies and appliances she will need but that's the only help she accepts from him. Rey tells him to sit down and make her company if he wants to, but she will not let him cook. Her gift to him, she says. 

So he sits on one of the stools around the kitchen island and watches her cook them dinner. They keep a string of conversation throughout the entire ordeal, and incredibly enough they steer far away from childhood memories, which would only make Rey feel like a child playing pretend at being an adult at the moment. Instead, they talk about the upcoming semester at the university and her excitement to finally start this new chapter in her life. She gushes about her good grades in school and how that earned her a full scholarship to one of the best universities in the country, how she can use the money her parents had saved up for her higher education to rent a nice apartment and keep herself afloat throughout the four years it would take to get her degree. They talk about the best neighborhoods in the city for her to go apartment hunting, and many more things. By the time they finish eating, Rey feels like a grown up with real grown up things to do. 

She doesn't feel like a kid he has known her whole life. She feels like a young woman about to start her first year in college facing a whole new world of experiences and firsts. 

She feels a little bold. 

"Do you have wine?" She blurts out. 

Mr. Solo raises an eyebrow. "You're not old enough to drink, if I remember correctly." 

"C'mon, I'm old enough to live on my own _and_ buy a gun if I wanted to. Why can't I have a glass of wine under _supervision_?" She prolongs the last word, implying that he would be the one to watch out for her. 

"Your dad wouldn't like it." He shifts in his seat, avoiding the puppy eyes look she always uses when she wants to get something. 

"What my dad doesn't know won't hurt him," she says, touching his arm and shaking it a bit to get his attention. "Please?" 

Mr. Solo groans, standing up. "You better not snitch on me, kid." 

She claps her hands, giggling animatedly as she watches him limp towards a cupboard and take a wine bottle from it. He takes two glasses of wine and slides one in front of her, shaking his head at her enthusiastic bouncing on the little stool she's seated on. 

"You'll end up on the floor." He pops the wine bottle open and she stops bouncing, stretching her arm out with the wine glass at the end like an extension of her limb. 

He pours only a finger of the dark liquid. She frowns. 

"That's _it_." Mr. Solo states, reading the disappointment in her face. "You're too young to be getting drunk anyway." 

"You know I'll do it anyway at my first college party," she retorts, downing the glass in one gulp. Mr. Solo stops pouring wine for himself, looking at her in a contemplative manner. 

"You shouldn't be getting drunk in college parties," he says, "someone could take advantage of you." 

"So you've never gotten drunk at a college party?" 

He resumes pouring for himself, ignoring her question. She traces the rim of her wine glass with the tip of her pointer finger. 

"I feel like that's an experience one should have in college, right?" She pushes, watching him take a sip of his drink. "A whole world of firsts." 

His brow furrows, she pretends not to stare at his lips when he licks them clean of wine. "Firsts?" 

"Yeah, like first times." 

"I get the concept," he mumbles, staring into a spot on the wall behind her head. "I just never thought about you in that type of scenario." He takes another sip. "I blinked and you grew up." 

"You're being too sentimental," she jokes. 

"It's just hard to reconcile the image of the little girl I knew with the young woman standing before me," he says, finishing his drink. Then frowns, looking down at the empty wine glass. "Old age has made me a lightweight." 

"You're not that old," Rey scolds with no heat. 

"Forty three is old enough to be your father." 

True. Her own father is forty three. 

"But it's still not _old_." 

He smiles. "It is." 

"Why do you want to be old so bad?" 

His gaze lingers a while on her face, then slips away into the same spot on the wall behind her. It makes her angry that he won't look in her eyes when he speaks. 

"I should go to bed," he says, cutting their conversation short. 

"It's only eight thirty." 

"I'm old, forgot?" 

She scoffs. "You're _lame_." 

He chuckles, taking their plates and putting them on the sink before limping away. She takes their wine glasses and deposits them on the sink too, following after him. They mount the steps to the second floor, Rey having to hold back from helping him more than once. When they're at the top of the stairs, he goes to one side and she goes to another, their bedrooms being on opposite sides of the hallway. 

"Good night, Rey." 

"Good night, Mr. Solo." 

Before she enters her room, though, she hears him calling her name. Turning to meet his gaze, he smiles softly, one hand on the doorknob of his bedroom door. 

"You can call me Ben," he tells her, so softly it sounds like a secret. Maybe it is. Maybe it's something she can only do when they're alone. Maybe she will take advantage of that little olive branch of hope he's offering her. 

Returning his smile, she tries the name out for the first time. One syllable, quick and simple. "Ben. Okay." 

He enters his room, leaving her alone in the hallway with that little piece of himself that she will cherish all night. Whispering it over and over as she touches herself under the duvet, feeling like a prepubescent teen discovering how to masturbate again. 

This will be a long semester. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes,, i upped the chapter count...look away

"Any plans for today?" Mr. Solo asks her as he spreads butter on his toast. They're seated across from each other on the kitchen table, having a nice breakfast of toast, fresh fruit and orange juice. 

Rey bites into her own toast, coated with strawberry jam. "I was thinking about taking a tour of the city? There must be bus tours or something like that at the city center." 

He wipes his mouth with a napkin. "I can give you a tour," he says nonchalantly and Rey's heartbeat picks up. 

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose." 

"Nonsense." He waves a hand in the air, dismissing her worries. "It would be my pleasure." 

"I can always take my own car and just ride around the city," she says, still not wanting to inconvenience him. 

"And waste gas like that?" Before Rey can open her mouth to retort, he continues. "Just let me show you around, Rey, unless you don't want an old man like me hogging all your time." 

Rey would like to tell him she'd let him hog all of her time, but that would be too much. She needs to constantly remind herself this is her dad's best friend, this is the man who taught her how to ride a bike alongside her dad, she has no business thinking about running her fingers through his bed head hair. 

"Fine," she concedes, already wondering how she'll take a full day of Mr. Solo giving her his undivided attention. She might get spoiled, or worse, comfortable enough to forget her own imposed rules. 

_Don't make a move on your dad's best friend. Don't make it weird._

They leave on Mr. Solo's car, which means Rey has to move hers out of the driveway but he lets her park inside the garage before they go on their impromptu tour of the city. 

When Rey drove into the city she barely had any time to really _see_ it, her mind was focused on getting to Mr. Solo's house and she had been paying attention to the road. Of course, she noticed that he lived in a nice neighborhood and couldn't see the famous Coruscanti buildings the city was known for, but she hopes she'll get to see them today. 

As a big fan of film, Rey knows famous sights of Coruscant like the City Park and the tallest building in the country. Many movies have the city as a background, and the architecture has become familiar to her even if she'd never been before. She knew that she wanted to live there even before the thought of colleges came into mind, and when the time came she applied for schools close to or in the city. The happiest day of her life was when she got her acceptance letter to Coruscant University, she remembers Mr. Solo's phone call when he got the news. "I'm proud of you, Rey. Count me in to help you settle into the big city," He'd said. 

And here she is, taking him up on the offer. Her parents had been much more relieved when she told them she was planning to stay the first semester in Mr. Solo's house, she could save up on rent and food money _plus_ have time to pick a good place to stay or maybe even find a roommate. She didn't tell them, however, that she was giddy with excitement at the chance of living under her childhood crush's roof. 

It was a silly thought, anyway. 

"I'm trying to think of a nice route to take you on," Mr. Solo says, cutting through her digressing thoughts. 

"Um, maybe the infamous 66th street?" 

"That's morbid," he says with a chuckle. 

"What can I say, I'm a bit of a history nerd." 

That elicits a laugh from him, which makes Rey's chest warm. "Right, history major." 

"Yep." 

They drive through his nice neighborhood, Rey notices how pretty all the houses are and spots a mother pushing a stroller on the sidewalk. What a peaceful life, she thinks to herself. Her gaze goes back to Mr. Solo, his face is serene and handsome as always. She wonders why he never married. 

Well, there was a try at that. She remembers Bazine, the tall woman with dark lipstick that tagged along for two consecutive holiday seasons when Rey was in her early teens. She disliked Bazine very much. 

Her dad never mentioned any other women in Mr. Solo's life and she knew of no girlfriends besides that Bazine woman. When she got a little older and started to understand a bit more about sex and dating, she realized that if Mr. Solo ever got lonely, he probably had one night stands or a lady friend to help him out. 

He had a big house, too empty for just one man to live in. He used to have a dog, Chewie, but he died a few years back and he never got another one. One of the guest rooms could be a nursery and the other one could easily be a child's bedroom, there was also another guest room downstairs that could stay a guest room. There was a nice big backyard, plenty of space for a swing or a plastic pool during summertime. Kids would have space, plenty of it. 

She smiled at the thought of Mr. Solo as a dad. 

"Here we are," Mr. Solo says, pulling her out of her reverie. 

The 66th street was where a terrible massacre occurred. Military men sent by the government apprehended and killed hundreds of scholars and intellectuals that frequented the Jedi Library, a private library curated and kept by this group of scholars that called themselves Jedi. It marked the start of a military coup in the country, but that was all ancient history now. 

Mr. Solo drove by the building where the library was at, it had been converted into a remembrance museum. "Do you want to go in?" 

She looked at the building, a pretty façade that bellied the ugly history behind it. "Maybe another day," says Rey. 

They spend the rest of the morning driving through the city. Mr. Solo shows her the famous sights with brief history facts that she had no idea he would know about, when she comments on it he simply offers her a sheepish smile. "I'm a bit of a history nerd, too." 

Mr. Solo works as an accountant, he does woodwork in his free time because that was a hobby he and his father had in common. She saw some of the small wood statuettes he has around the house, or the more elaborate crafts like the kitchen table. She would never have dreamed he would share her interest in history, much less know so many little facts about his city that not everyone knew about. 

When Rey's stomach started to growl they noticed that the morning had gone past them without their notice. Mr. Solo suggested a place near the pier and Rey went along with it, trusting his judgement. The food was delicious and the waitress tried to flirt with Mr. Solo countless times without success, it gave Rey a rush to see him rebuff the pretty girl's advances, but he might have done it because she was sitting right there. The thought sours her mood. 

"Hey, everything alright?" He asks after they leave the restaurant, she clearly has a long face on but that's because she was stupid enough to start wondering about what would Mr. Solo have done if she wasn't around, would he have asked for the pretty waitress' number? 

"I'm fine," she says, clearly frowning. "Getting tired, I guess." 

"But there's still so much to see." 

Ugh. Why were men so oblivious? 

"I just want to go home," she says. 

Mr. Solo stares for a while. "Okay."

The ride back home is tense, she knows he must be wondering what has crawled up her ass and died but she is in no mood to be easy going right now. Rey knows it's stupid and, frankly, childish to be acting out but she can't exactly control her emotions. She _hates_ that she cares so much about Mr. Solo and his opinion, and she hates even more that she can't throw herself at him the same way that waitress had because it would have consequences. 

He would push her away, for starters. Her father would be disappointed, if he chose to share that tale, which he probably would. She would forever damage their relationship, which was comfortably platonic right now even if she had a stupidly big crush on him. 

He goes straight to his la-z-boy recliner when they get home, she tries not to stare as he manspreads and leans back groaning a bit loudly. A flash of her riding his thigh on that very same recliner invades her mind, she needs to shake her head to dispel the mental image. 

Running up to her room, she closes the door and locks it before plopping down on her bed. She kicks off her pants and sticks her hand between her legs, feeling the arousal already pooling in her core. She sighs, feeling stupid for getting horny so quickly when she's around him. 

Well, if she can't have him for real she'll have him in her daydreams. 

She's in the middle of getting herself off when a knock on the door keeps her from reaching the high she'd been after. Rey jumps up on the bed, making herself presentable, before opening the door. 

"Yes?" She says innocently. 

Mr. Solo stands there, one hand leaning against the doorframe. "Did I do something that offended you?" 

"What?" She opens the door a little wider. "No!" 

"You ran upstairs and locked yourself in your room like I have the plague," he says self-deprecatingly. "I know it's not cool to hang out with an old man like me, and you probably wished to do the city tour on your own, meet people your age maybe, and I just forced myself into your schedule like that. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." 

"Mr. Solo you're wrong," she says with eyes lowered. "I really like spending time with you." God, she hopes he doesn't know _how much_ she likes it. 

"You do?" He inspects her face, probably seeing the blush on her cheeks. "Ah, you do." 

She shifts her weight from one leg to another, feeling awkward and self conscious. Her fingers still smell like her soaked cunt, can he smell her? 

"Okay then," he says. "I'll be downstairs." 

Rey nods, wanting to simultaneously pull him inside her room and show him how much she likes to spend time with him and push him away so she can wallow in her embarrassment in peace. 

She watches his retreating back limp his way down the stairs, then she closes the door and lets out a big sigh. "Fuck," she stares at her fingers, the ones that had been inside her just moments ago. "I'm in trouble." 

  
  
  


The next day Rey has a few apartments she'd like to check out in the city, she tells Mr. Solo about them and he offers to drive her to and fro _and_ accompany her in the apartment hunting expedition. 

"Won't you be bored?" She asks when they're already boarding the car to leave. 

"I'd be bored if I stayed home," he says, putting the car in reverse. He does that thing where his arm braces the back of her car seat, she can't stop her eyes from staring at his bicep which is still unfairly well defined. 

Oh right, they're having a conversation. 

"I hope I'm not being too much of an inconvenience." 

He scoffs. "Trust me, you're fine." 

"Didn't I, like, upended your fragile old man routine or something?" She jokes, putting her sunglasses on. It's a nice sunny day, she dressed appropriately too, a floral sundress that makes her tits look great. 

She hopes he notices it. 

He laughs and it's an amazing sound that drops over her head like cool water, refreshing her and giving her life. 

"Right, my old man routine where I go to sleep at five p.m. and wake up at the crack of dawn, yell at kids on my lawn and complain about my back problems." 

"Exactly." 

"I'd say your presence re-awakened the sleeping teenager that lived inside of me," he says playfully, "It's like I'm eighteen again." 

"Barely legal, my favorite type." 

Mr. Solo's smile falls off his face, he clears his throat. "Right," he says with a forced chuckle. 

Rey frowns. "Damn, am I that unfunny?" 

"It's not that," he explains, eyebrows pinched together in a familiar frown. "I just realized how young you are." 

She brings her feet up on the seat, hugging her knees to her chest. The action makes her skirt ride up, exposing way more leg than necessary. Rey might be trying to tease him, though she doubts he'll notice. Mr. Solo is and always has been blind when it comes to her. 

And she knows it's not well seen to have a fling with a much older man, Jesus he could've been sent to prison if he'd ever done something to her before she turned legal. But that didn't stop her from fantasizing and dreaming about it, even if it's so, _so_ wrong. 

Rey is set on making this ride not weird, so she strikes another topic of conversation. "Do you think I'll find my apartment today?" 

"I say look around, there's no hurry." 

"You say that but you probably want me out of your hair ASAP." 

"You're a joy to have around, kid," he says, poking her on the ribs. "Stop trying to fish for compliments, I know your tricks by now." 

"Do you?" 

"Yes, you're just like your dad. He also makes self deprecating comments so people will tell him wrong." 

"Ugh," she rolls her eyes, knowing damn well her dad does that. "Then I must be so annoying." 

"You're a kid," he says with a shrug. " _He_ is annoying." 

She laughs, but the "you're a kid" comment made her a little too self conscious of herself. Rey puts her legs down, pulling the skirt back to its original length. She feels stupid for even fantasizing about him noticing her. 

She feels like a kid playing at being a grown up. 

The first apartment they go to is a disaster. There's a suspicious stain on the carpet and there's a dead rat in one of the bedrooms, the realtor is shocked and apologizes a hundred times before Mr. Solo pulls her away and drives to the next place. He also says the neighborhood wasn't a nice one and he wouldn't have let her pick that one. 

The second apartment is a bit nicer, though very small. Like, shoebox small. Which is precisely Mr. Solo's comment when they enter the place. 

"There's a nice view here," the realtor says, pulling back the curtains on the living room window for Rey to see. "And it's close to Coruscant University, just a couple blocks away." 

Rey turns to Mr. Solo, seeking his approval. That's when the realtor makes the mistake of assuming he's her father. 

"Your dad won't have to worry, this is one of the safest neighborhoods _and_ close to the university." 

Rey tried not to flinch at Mr. Solo's tone when he said. 

"She's not my daughter." 

The realtor looked confused for a moment, then understanding seemed to dawn on his face. "Right, well, um, your...boyfriend doesn't have to worry." 

She can feel herself shrinking in size, she'd give anything to disappear into thin air. A muscle twitches under Mr. Solo's left eye, he looks like he could punch someone. 

"Not my girlfriend either," he says. "Just keep your assumptions to yourself, partner." 

And with that awkward encounter done, they move to the next apartment which has a more than friendly realtor who looks really, _really_ interested in what Rey has to say. 

"Yeah, I'm living with my dad's best friend," she points to Mr. Solo with her thumb, "until I find a place of my own, so this is me looking." She adds a chuckle. 

"I don't think Mr. Plutt needs to know all the details, Rey." 

"Oh, it's fine, I don't mind," the man answers. "Tell me more, sweetie." 

Rey is oblivious to it at first, it's only when she notices Mr. Solo's frown that she knows something might be wrong. And she knows what it is when she feels Mr. Plutt's grubby hand feeling her up when Ben's not looking. 

She jumps away, slapping his hand. "Hey!" 

The man has the audacity to look confused. "What was that for?" 

Mr. Solo's attention is brought back to her and the sleazebag realtor. "What's wrong?" 

" _He_ just touched my butt!" Rey accuses, pointing a finger at Mr. Plutt's pudgy face. 

Mr. Solo's head turns very slowly to the man in question, danger in his eyes. "He did what?" 

"Look, sir, your daughter is making this out to be something that's not," he started saying, inching away from Mr. Solo's tall figure. "She's lying." 

"Fuck off, perv!" Rey yells, throwing a decorative statuette of an elephant that was sitting on a side table at his head. 

"Rey, get behind me." 

She did, throwing daggers with her eyes at the nasty realtor that looked like could pass out at any moment. Rey doesn't think he realized she would make a scene, maybe he thought she was a demure little thing that would apologize for getting in his way when he clearly had all the intention of groping her. 

"You better hope you never see me again," Mr. Solo says in a dangerous tone, one large finger pointed right at the middle of the realtor's eyes, making him look cross-eyed when he tried to look at it. 

"I don't have anything to be afraid of," he spits back, beady eyes mean and narrowed. 

"You should." Is all Mr. Solo says before he carefully steers me to the front door and keeps his hand on my lower back all the way back to the car. 

Once we're both inside, he lets out a deep breath. "God, I wanted to kill that bastard." 

Rey feels her hands shaking, the adrenaline from standing up to that piece of shit finally leaving her bloodstream. "I can't believe he touched me." 

Mr. Solo leans his head against the headrest of his seat. "If you keep talking I might change my mind and go back there to kick his ass." 

Rey smiles. "Let's go then, before you do something stupid." 

He starts the car and drives into the traffic before saying, "That's the second person who assumes you're my daughter today." 

"Yeah, weird." 

"Well, you _could_ be my daughter," he points out. "Poe is my age and it's only natural that people would assume an older man with a younger woman are father and daughter." 

Rey shifts on her seat. "But I'm not your daughter." 

He taps his finger against the steering wheel. "It doesn't change the fact that you could be." 

"I don't know why you're bringing this up," she comments, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

"Just a thought." 

She decides not to pursue the subject anymore, it will only upset her. She doesn't need to keep poking at the same wound to know that Mr. Solo doesn't want to think about her in any other way than the one he already thinks. Like his best friend's daughter or worse, like his own daughter. 

On the way back home, Mr. Solo stops in a diner so they can have lunch and they pick a corner booth next to a big window to seat on. The waitress comes along, takes their order and leaves them in an awkward silence Rey refuses to break. 

He does it instead. 

"So, um, do you like cherry pie?" 

Rey rests her elbows on the table, putting her chin on her hand. "Why do you ask?" 

"Because I like them," he says, "and this place has really good cherry pie." 

"I like them too." 

Another stretched silence, this time she takes pity on him and starts a conversation: 

"Why did you never marry?" She's not going to be easy on him, though. 

He clears his throat, fingers picking at his own cuticles. "I don't know." 

"Did you ever want to get married?" 

"I guess I never met anyone that sparked that want in me, no." 

"That's kinda sad," she says. 

"Do _you_ want to get married?" 

"Yeah, I want lots of babies too. At least three." 

That makes him smile. "Three is a lot," he comments. 

"Three is just the right amount," she counters. 

"You're too young to think about these things anyway," he says dismissively and that's the end of the line for her. She slaps the table, calling his attention to her serious face. 

"Stop treating me like a helpless kid, Ben Solo." 

He's silent, just looking at her with a surprised expression on his face. 

"I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions, including if I want to have kids some day or not. I don't know why you keep trying to infantilize me, not even my dad does that to me." 

Mr. Solo -- no, _Ben_ \-- hangs his head, shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry." 

"You should be," she tells him. "I feel like a stupid kid when you say those things to me." 

"The truth is that you've grown and became this amazing young woman," he says, finally looking up and meeting her eyes. "And I was not expecting it at all." 

"Did you think I'd still be in pigtails and run circles around your legs like I used to do when I was five?" 

"That was pretty cute." He smiles. 

"I'm still cute, just in a different way now," she jokes.

"Precisely." 

Before she can dissect his comment, their food arrives and soon they're both engaged in eating the delicious food in front of them as quickly as possible. It's funny how they both eat like they're never going to see food again. Throughout the meal, they keep a line of conversation that skirts all awkwardness and brings back lightness to their little corner of the world. 

"Cherry pie?" He asks when they're done with lunch, and she nods with a greedy smile. Not only because she wants more food and she's already bursting, but also because Ben is showering her with attention and they've finally moved past the awkwardness that had been plaguing them. 

Rey only manages to eat half of her pie while Ben scarfs it all down, it's like he has a black hole instead of a stomach. They walk slowly back to the car, both feeling satiated and full, and when they finally make their way home it seems like the heavy cloud they had managed to disperse earlier comes back in full force. 

She goes up to her room and hides, while Ben goes to his recliner and watches more TV and they both pretend there's nothing wrong or heavy hanging above their heads. Rey spends the afternoon reading and looking for more apartments online, while Ben channel surfs and tries to keep his thoughts from going down a dangerous slope. 

They order pizza for dinner, Rey takes two slices up to her room. Ben eats in front of the TV. 

Everything is fine. 

Until Rey goes to take a shower and forgets to bring clothes to the bathroom, she decides that she'll risk going only wrapped in a towel back to her room and that's when she runs smack dab into Mr. Solo's chest. 

His hands wrap around her elbows, steadying her and the towel that was already precariously hanging around her torso slips. It's like slow motion, she can see the exact moment he _sees_ her. 

"Jesus Christ, Rey!" He exclaims, covering his eyes. 

She hurries to collect her fallen towel, then scurries to her room with flaming cheeks. 

Fuck. Difficult semester, for sure! 

  
  
  
  


Her dad calls to check in with her that night, he asks if she's being nice to Mr. Solo and if he needs to worry about any boys yet. Rey wants to scream, the only boy he should worry about is his own best friend, but of course she doesn't tell him that. 

  
  
  


Mr. Solo goes to work on Monday. He doesn't come home for lunch, but he's home for dinner. She cooked pasta and left some on the pot for him, he thanked her for the food then went to bed. 

She should've known hoping things would be any different would only get her feelings hurt. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end, folks! Hope this lives up to what you guys imagined (:

Rey's disappointed to see the pattern repeating itself through another whole week. Mr. Solo leaves for work before she's even awake, spending the whole day out and coming back at night when she's ready to get into bed. 

It feels like he's avoiding her. 

She waits for him one day, sitting on his recliner while she watches a show on Netflix. Rey keeps her eyes trained on the front door, where Mr. Solo emerges just a few minutes after she heard his car roll down the street and park on the driveway. He throws her a curious look, eyes trailing down her exposed legs as she uses the recliner. 

"Good evening, Mr. Solo," she greets. 

"Hi, kid." 

He limps into the room, leaving his car keys on a bowl next to the front door and putting his briefcase on a lonely armchair in the corner of the room. He lowers himself onto the couch, glancing at the TV screen to see what she's watching. 

"What's that?" 

"Outlander," Rey offers, turning the volume on the TV down now that he's arrived. "I'm almost done with this episode." 

He hums, like he's really interested in it. Then he pulls out his phone and asks her if she has had something to eat already, to which she says yes and he orders something for himself. They wait in companionable silence, Rey pretending to watch the show while he unlaces his shoes and kicks them away. 

His food gets there in record time, she feels only slightly disappointed that he chooses to eat in the kitchen instead of bringing a plate to the living room to make her company. The old Mr. Solo would have done that, but this one had been avoiding her and would keep doing it until she fixed it. 

Determined to put an end to this silly unspoken awkwardness between them, Rey turns off Netflix and the TV and walks into the kitchen where Mr. Solo is rinsing his plate and throwing the containers in which the food came in away. 

"Hey, you're going to bed?" He throws over his shoulder when he senses her standing behind him. 

She's in her PJ's, a pair of sleeping shorts with frilly pink lace and a baby pink top. She looks hot and she knows it, it's why she's chosen to wear this in the first place. Unfortunately, he's not been _looking_ enough. 

"I thought we could have a chat before bed," she says nonchalantly, "I haven't seen you all week, it's like you're running away from me or something." 

He turns off the sink, toweling his hands with a kitchen rag. "What do you want to talk about?" 

Rey pretends to ponder over it for a while, tapping her chin with a finger. "Boy problems."

She sees his shoulders tense, then he turns around leaning against the sink and watching her with narrowed eyes. "When did you have time to get a boyfriend?" 

"He's not really my boyfriend," she explains, leaning against the kitchen island, her boobs in full display if only he _looks_ _down_. "But he could be if he wanted to." 

Mr. Solo clears his throat, crossing his arms in front of his body. Rey has to physically restrain herself from reaching out a hand to touch his biceps or smooth away the worry line between his eyebrows that always appears when he frowns. 

"What's going on?" He asks. 

"Well, he doesn't know I like him for starters," she says, pulling a lock of hair between her fingers. "He's also a bit older than me." 

His frown deepens. "How much older?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"If he's an old fuck that's planning to take advantage of you then yes, it does matter." At her blank stare, he swears under his breath and apologizes. "Sorry, I'm getting way too protective -- I know it's annoying, I'm not your dad and all that." 

Very slowly Rey slides her bare foot through the empty space between their bodies, his eyes follow the movement as if entranced. 

"You're right," his eyebrows pinch together, a puzzled look in his eyes. "You're _not_ my dad." 

"So," he says, smoothing his features back into an unbothered mask. "Tell me more about this boy." 

"I think he likes me back." That makes him tilt his head to the side, like a curious puppy hearing an interesting sound. 

"Yeah?" 

"But I don't think he _wants_ to like me back," she explains, slumping her shoulders dramatically. 

"Anyone who doesn't like you back is an idiot, Rey," his tone takes on a hard edge, almost like he's defensive of _her_. She wonders if she's only imagining it though. 

"You think?" Rey can already feel her heartbeat pick up, the beginning of a plan materializing as words inside her head. 

"I'm sure of it." 

"Then why don't you?" She forces herself to say before she loses the nerve. Her hands are sweaty, gripping the counter she's leaning against like her life depends on it. But she meets Mr. Solo's gaze straight on, not backing down from the decision she chose to make. 

"What?" He stands there, looking like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"Why don't you like me back?" Rey feels her resolve turn to steel as he starts looking around the room, as if searching for a way out of this conversation. 

_No_ , she thinks, _it's way past time we address the elephant in the room._

"Rey, this is _highly_ inappropriate -- " he starts saying, waving a hand between both of them. "I don't think Poe would be happy to know that we even had this talk." 

"One can hardly choose who they're going to end up liking, Mr. Solo," she says in a clipped tone, "it's not like I did this on purpose." 

"I'm too old for you!" 

"That's not a thing!" She yells back, making him blink and take a step away from her. "If I wanted to date a guy old enough to be my _grandpa_ I would! You know why?" Rey doesn't wait around for him to answer her. "Because I'm a grown up woman who's capable enough to make her own life choices." 

He wipes a hand down his face, cupping its lower half with one hand while the other rests on his hip in what she likes to call "a dad pose". 

"Rey, you're just eighteen," he says, "you're not a grown up, you're barely an adult." 

She sees red. "You are _so_ condescending!" 

"And you're acting like a spoiled child that throws a tantrum because she can't have what she wants!" They're both breathing hard, and she sees it the moment the words are spoken. He regrets them, but he's said them anyway and now he can't take them back even if he wants to. "Rey," he tries, but she lifts up a hand to stop him from saying anything else. 

"Good to know this is your opinion of me," she tells him, then turns to move out of the kitchen. 

"Please," he calls from behind her. But she ignores him, going up to her room where she locks the door behind her and hides her face in her pillow when the tears come. 

That didn't go according to the plan at all. 

➰

Things continued to be awkward between the two of them, only in a worse way. Now Mr. Solo was making an effort to get home as late as he possibly could, when they saw each other around the house he always nodded politely and walked the opposite way or offered her the TV remote when she sat down on the couch to _try_ to watch something with him. 

He was really cutting her out, and it fucking _hurt_. 

She talked to her dad on the phone again a few days after that fateful night with Mr. Solo, he caught a whiff of the sadness in her voice and asked her what was wrong and she couldn't hide it from her dad. Not when it was keeping her from sleeping well at night thinking about what time he would get home, or eat properly since she had no energy to cook for just one person. 

"I really like this guy," she said to her father, closing her eyes to conjure a mental picture of Mr. Solo. A smile appeared on her lips at the way he looked at her in the imaginary scenario in her head. "But he's avoiding me like the plague." 

Her dad scoffed. "Then he's not worth your time." 

"No," she quickly added, "he is. I just think he doesn't want to like me back." 

"Why?" 

"Because it's…" she trailed off, wondering if she should really say it. The idea of creating a rift between her father and his best friend left a bad taste in her mouth, she knew exactly how he would react. Her dad would _not_ be a good sport about it, rightly maybe, but she's a big girl and like she had already told Mr. Solo she could make her own decisions. 

That's why she didn't tell her dad. He doesn't need to know _who_ she's talking about. If Mr. Solo had told her he wanted her too, then it would be a different story and they _both_ would be talking to her dad...but she would not create an unnecessary fight between the two men. Not when Mr. Solo had done nothing wrong. 

"It's what, princess?" Her father prompted, reminding her she still needed to finish her sentence. 

"It's just a little taboo." 

She could practically see her father's eyebrows raised at her words. He followed with a: " _How_ taboo?" 

"There's an age gap," Rey explained. "A considerable one." 

"Rey…" 

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore okay?" She blurted before he could say anything. "I can date whoever I want." 

She could hear him sigh on the other side of the line. "I'd hoped you wouldn't realize that until later," he joked, "maybe when you were thirty or something." 

"You're not funny," she said, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. She missed her dad. 

"C'mon, kid, you used to find me hilarious when you were little. Where's that little girl now?" 

Rey shrugged, knowing he couldn't see her. "She grew up." 

A smile, one she heard in his voice. "Yes, she did." 

After the phone call Rey spent several minutes staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, wishing there was the familiarity of the glow in the dark stars she'd glued to the ceiling of her room back home. Here she feels the stark reality of being in a new environment, about to start a new chapter of her life and for the first time she feels anxious and afraid. For the uncertain future that lays ahead also also for the little chasm that opened in her chest when Mr. Solo rejected her. 

And she knows she has no right to be angry at him, he isn't wrong when he says she's barely an adult. He isn't wrong to think that their age gap is a deal breaker, he is completely in his right to _not_ want anything to do with her especially considering she's his best friend's kid he watched grow up. But knowing those things doesn't make the fact that he rejected her and called her childish hurt any less. 

The worst part is that she still wants him, of course she does. It's not like one can easily call off their attraction to someone. 

If only he felt the same way. Then it would be so much easier. They'd still have to face her father and come clean about their relationship, but she felt confident that she could do it if Mr. Solo stood by her side -- no, not Mr. Solo. Ben. 

Mr. Solo was her father's best friend. He was the man who had always been there in her life, either in person or simply in name when her father mentioned him in conversation while reminiscing about old times. Ben is the more approachable version of him, it is the man she got to know while living here under his roof -- it is the man she wants to get to know _more_ , if only he gave her the chance to. 

If. If. If. So many ifs plague her thoughts while she lays there looking up at the ceiling. She decides to put them aside for now, so she turns off the bedside lamp and closes her eyes in hopes that sleep won't take too long to come. 

➰

"I should really move out," she tells him two days later when she was waiting for him to come home at the top of the staircase. 

He looks up at her from the landing, a hand on the staircase banister. She takes his silence as an invitation to continue speaking, so she does. 

"There's a place, not far from campus and the price is not that bad -- " 

"Why?" 

Rey's eyebrows draw together. "Why what?" 

"Why the rush to move out?" He takes one step at a time, slow due to his bad leg. "You can stay as long as you need." 

"You don't want me here." She looks down at her bare feet, curling her toes on the carpet that covers the steps of the staircase. 

More silence meets her statement, when she looks up he is right there only a couple of steps below. "I never said that." 

"You don't have to say it," Rey scoffs. 

"So you're assuming that you're not welcome anymore?" 

"I can feel that I'm not!" 

He sighs, shaking his head. "You're very wrong, Rey." 

Something in the tone of his voice makes whatever words were already there on the tip of her tongue dissipate before they make their way out. He takes the rest of the steps to her and she has to crane her neck to keep the eye contact between them. 

"Tell me you're not avoiding me then," she says in a low voice, daring him to contradict her. 

He moves to pass her, but Rey flings out her arm and grabs a handful of his shirt. "You're such a coward!" 

Mr. Solo envelops her hand with his much bigger one, prying off her fingers one by one and continuing on his way to his bedroom. He's slow with his bad leg, and soon Rey is there beside him again. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" As much as she tries, she cannot hide the hurt in her voice. He must have heard it, because his eyes turn to her and he takes in the way her face crumbles under his scrutiny. 

She starts crying. Hating that she has reached this point, the last thing she wants is to look like a little girl before him. But his arms are there a moment later, pulling her close to his chest and then her hands are forming fists on the fabric of his shirt as he murmurs soft words into her hair. 

"Please, don't cry." 

"You did this," she says into his chest, reveling in the feeling of his hand brushing her hair. 

"How can I fix it?" 

Rey laughs drily, looking up to meet his eyes. He's already looking down his nose at her, the angle makes it so their lips are only inches apart. 

She doesn't think too much, in the blink of an eye her lips are against his. 

He is unresponsive at first, much like she's kissing a statue, but then his hands cup her cheeks and he breathes raggedly before pressing his lips to her once more. She feels her back hit the wall, a painting gets knocked out of place as they frantically grasp for each other and remove articles of clothing. 

There's not much thought to it, only desperation. It's like they're both lost in the ocean and saw land on the horizon, now they're swimming as fast as they can to reach that land. Rey feels his hands exploring down her body, first her rear and now her modest cleavage. 

"This can't happen," he whispers into their kiss, head still trapped in reason and his delicate understanding of what's right and wrong. 

But Rey won't have him back down now, not when she can already feel the aftereffects of his touch making her body feel electric and needy for more. So she does what she saw girls do in porn videos many times before, she cups the bulge in his pants with one hand and starts rubbing. 

" _Rey_." His hand wraps around her wrist, but he doesn't stop her movement. In fact, his hips thrust forward in a barely perceptible way. 

"I can make you feel good," she tells him, whispers into the night knowing that this is such a fragile position. At any point he might pull away and restart the cycle of avoiding her. 

And she's decided that she won't let it happen again. 

She gets on her knees, feeling nervous and completely out of her element as she comes eye level with the bulge in his pants. Mr. Solo -- _Ben's_ \-- hand found its way to the back of her head, cradling her in his gentle grip. 

"Babygirl, do you know what you're doing?" His voice is gravel, eyes pools of melted chocolate that fix her in place. Her hands frozen on his belt. 

There's a finger under her chin, tipping her head up. 

Instead of answering, she pulls on the tongue of his belt and frees it from the buckle, unbuttons his pants, her hand reaches into his dark underwear, no time to think about what she's doing or if she's doing it correctly. Rey performs the action as if she's done it a million times. As if she hadn't slapped Todd Phillips in eleventh grade because he pushed her down on her knees during a make out session and tried to get a blowjob. 

She'd only seen one dick before. At prom with her date for the night when she gave him a handjob at the backseat of his car, then felt bad afterwards when he didn't return the favor. She remembers the experience now and can't not compare Ben's dick to the jackass that went to prom with her. 

"It's so big," she says in a whisper, more to herself than to him. Her hand wraps around his length and gives a tentative pump, he immediately hisses and holds onto her shoulders. 

That makes her look up. His eyes are smouldering, he brings his hand to her chin once more and trails her lips with his fingers. "Will you let me feel this mouth around my cock?" 

If she wasn't already kneeling she'd have felt her legs give out from under her. Ben's voice is pure bedroom voice, dark and sensuous in a way she's only ever dreamed of hearing. And his words, the way he's looking at her -- it's all too much. 

Rey brings her mouth to the tip of his dick, tentatively licking as if it were a lollipop. Ben's head leans back against the wall and his grip under her chin eases up, his other hand moves to the back of her head to guide her movements. 

She starts out slow, emulating what she's seen in porn and trying not to scrape her teeth against his skin. Rey can't take all of him down her throat, she's too scared to even try right now so she keeps suckling on the tip of his cock while her hand pumps the base of his shaft. 

"Sweet thing," he mumbles, "so good, baby." 

His hips start moving, slow and gentle rocks that feed more of his cock into her mouth and she takes it like a pro. The hand at the back of her head grips her hair in a fist, not so tightly it hurts but tight enough to send little shivers down her spine. 

All too quickly, he stops. He pulls her up by her hair, eyes scanning her face as his other hand closes around her neck. 

"Go lie in my bed, sweetheart." 

Rey feels her heart flutter inside her ribcage. He presses a kiss to the tip of her nose and slaps her ass jokingly when she turns to walk into his room. She'd never seen his room before, but it's not that much different from what she imagined it would look like. A double bed covered in a grey duvet, sleek nightstands with a lamp above one and books piled atop another. It's a cozy space. 

When she stops at the foot of the bed, she feels his presence behind her. Big hands rove over her body, cupping her ass then moving over her hips and up her stomach to feel her breasts. 

"Is this what you wanted, babygirl?" he whispers in her ear, his sultry voice turning her insides to mush. 

Rey doesn't know where she gets the strength to mutter, "Y-yes." 

He lifts up her shirt, throwing it to the corner of the room like it's nothing but rags. Her skin erupts in goosebumps when she feels his warm hands feeling her up without the top on. Then, he turns her around and pushes her onto the mattress, her back hitting the soft duvet, hands gripping it in fistfuls because she can't touch him yet. She knows it's his time to play. 

Ben leans over her, careful not to crush her with his weight. She feels his breath on her neck, then his lips pressing the gentlest of kisses over her pulsepoint. "You've done this before?" 

Rey freezes. This is where he'll pull away, say he can't cross this line -- maybe he could have fucked her if she wasn't a virgin, but he won't be the first. He must have sensed the truth she's battling to hide in the way her body locked up, because his face lifts from where it had been buried on her neck and his soft brown eyes meet hers. 

"Really?" He asks. 

She nods, gulping in dry. 

Ben kisses one cheek, then the other. "But you sucked me off so good, baby, like you knew what you were doing." Rey feels her breath catch in her chest when his hand pushes down her sleeping shorts and finds her hot and wanting. " _Hmm_ , you're very needy aren't you?" 

Rey grips his biceps, trying to hold herself in place but her hips move on their own accord and soon she's rubbing her pussy against his fingers. 

"Could you get off like this?" There's curiosity in his voice, and the familiar gravel she's come to associate with his lust. 

She's unable to answer him, unable to form coherent sentences, but her body knows what it wants and that's an orgasm. Rey keeps grinding her pussy against his hand, her clit hitting _just right_ against his palm, her hips move in a rhythmic way and her head is thrown back in pleasure. Ben takes advantage of that, peppering kisses on her exposed neck. 

It's not long before she hits her peak, like she's done many times before under her own hand in the room at the end of the hallway. She doesn't make any sound, instead her mouth falls open and a soft sigh escapes at the same time her lower half clenches and tenses. 

" _Fuck_ , you're such a sweet thing." He latches onto one of her breasts, rolling her nipple with his hot tongue and pulling out an unexpected little shriek from her. "I want to hear you next time, babygirl." 

"N-next time?" Rey spills, mind still fogged up from the orgasm she just gave herself. 

"You didn't think this was it, did you?" At her silence and wide eyes, he laughs. "Take off your shorts, baby." 

She silently obeys, too enraptured by the way his arms move when he shucks off his own clothes to worry about her nakedness. His gaze trails over her, leaving burning fires behind and his hand closes over her mound. 

"I can't believe you're still a virgin," he says with an awed expression. "Were you waiting for a special guy, sweetheart?" 

She nods. "I thought about you." A confession, uttered into the night where these types of confession belong. "From the moment I found out what sex was, you were the only one I thought about." 

Ben kneels by the bed, resting his chin over one of her thighs. His gaze is like liquid fire, bathing her in the most delicious warmth. "You're such a sweet thing, Rey, can I taste you?" 

The yes has barely left her mouth when his lips make contact with her pussy. She jumps up on the bed, the feeling is too much too quickly, but Ben's hand is there pushing her torso back down and keeping her there with one hand caressing her breast. He makes her squirm under his attention, not only with the way his eyes look up from time to time but also with his tongue doing sinful acts to her cunt. Rey squeaks in surprise when she feels one finger enter her, then moans when said finger starts moving and curls up in a way that caresses just the _right spot_ inside of her. 

"I'm coming," she mumbles over and over and then she's there, at the edge of that precipice once more. But this time it's someone else pushing her and she's no control when or how hard she will fall, she just does. 

Her legs clamp around Ben's head, hands buried in his hair pulling it from its roots and body trembling from the ecstasy he just brought her. It feels a bit like an out of body experience, like this isn't happening to her really but with a lookalike. She's dreamed this exact scenario so many times that now that it's really happening it feels like a dream still, as if with just a touch of her hand this moment will crumple like the shirt that's rumpled in the corner of the room. 

He travels back up her body, planting kisses over her hip-bones and stomach, taking each of her breasts in his mouth and giving them the attention they've lacked for years. When his face is aligned with hers, his eyes soften and a smile pulls the corner of his lips up. 

"Hi, kid." 

Rey's heart fills with warm feelings, so much that it spills over and she can't hold back her arms that wrap around his neck and pull him closer. Her lips kissing his cheek and then moving down to his lips, pressing chaste pecks there until his mouth responds in equal sweetness of movements. Their kiss is gentle and soft like a first kiss should be, his hands brush her hair away from her face and tip up her head so the angle favors him when he pries her mouth open with his tongue. She can taste herself on him and that makes it even more erotic, this sweet and gentle kiss that has an underlying quality to it that makes her toes curl in pleasure. 

She's never been kissed like this. 

"Fuck me?" She whispers into the kiss, reveling in the way his body feels above hers. 

Ben chuckles, nudging her entrance with his cockhead. "You don't have to ask twice, babygirl."

Before she has a chance to catch her breath, he's pushing past the thin barrier of her entrance. Rey lets out a yelp, burying her face in his neck and digging her nails into his back. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to his bare chest where she can feel their heartbeats in sync. 

" _Shh_ , I've got you." 

He feeds her cunt more of his cock, slow and deliberately until she's so full of him it's hard to breathe. She clings to his frame like a gripping vine, cheek squished against his pectorals as his cock strokes the inside of her walls so deliciously slow she thinks she might faint from the pleasure of it. 

The pain from his intrusion is still there, lingering at the edges of her pleasure, but she's so wet and so horny that it's easily ignored as he picks up the pace and drives into her with more passion. He lets out a litany of curses, each one more toe curling than the other and his moans go straight to cunt which flutters around his length. 

" _So tight_ , babygirl." A kiss to her temple, soft and strikingly opposite of the way he's rutting into her. "So good for me." 

"P-please," she whispers, not even knowing what she's begging for. Her eyes meet his, which are roaming over her face like she's the most valuable piece in an art museum. 

"I got you," he mumbles, pressing his mouth to hers. Their kiss this time is searing, like a branding to her soul and she knows that she'll never feel anything like this with anyone else. 

She comes apart on his cock, milking his pleasure out of him and relishing the sounds he makes as his orgasm finally grips him. When it's done, he rolls onto his back and pulls Rey over his body like she's his cover. 

"I lasted longer than I thought I would," he says with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "It's been a long time since I had a sweet thing like you wrapped around my cock." 

She nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck, licking a wet stripe on the skin there like a kitten showing her love. _Love_. It hits her all of a sudden. 

But she won't tell him yet. Rey lets him kiss her, as slowly and as gently as he wants. They have time to explore this thing between them, now that he's finally caved. 

He'll find out in time. 

"I hope you're up to a second round." She rests her chin on his chest, looking up at him through full lashes. 

"As many rounds as you want, babygirl." 

And she knows that when his kiss touches her lips again it's only the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of an open ending because I might want to revisit this story later, but if I don't just trust me when I say they got their happy ending ((: 
> 
> ps: yes, Poe freaks out when he finds out but he gets over it afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Ben is NOT attracted to Rey while she is a minor, their relationship was purely platonic. Ben is a good friend of Poe (Rey's dad in this story) and he's always been around. Rey has had a very healthy crush on him throughout her entire teenage years, that doesn't mean she's been obsessing over him and didn't experience things like a first kiss or first sexual experiences with guys her age, it was an unrequited crush. Ben's never acted in a way that could be portrayed as predatory. This entire chapter is him having a ~moment~ because he's suddenly noticing that Rey's not a little girl anymore and he might be attracted to her.


End file.
